Shattered Horizons
by A Secretly Sincere Lioness 13
Summary: If you close your eyes, is almost like nothing as changed. Nothing. It's like we're the same. It's almost like they haven't fled. Even though I can't stop what's coming, I can do my best to hold them back enough for my friends to escape. Please...trust me to do this one, tiny thing before I die.
1. Twins

"It's all right. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

A tiny she-kit leaned against a small tom. He hardly looked more than eight moons old. Her ears were flat against her head as reality sharpened.

The twolegs moved around the table, muttering to each other.

"Big brother..." She whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut as they were silently pulled apart.

They jerked open.

"Big brother!" She yowled as they were pulled apart.

For a split second, their eyes met. And in a split second, their memories disappeared, replaced by false ones of wandering alone since birth.

* * *

><p>Redfeather looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened in shock.<p>

_"Twins of night and dark, meet once again, forgotten is the life they lead. They will rise, the heroes strong, the rogues together of long ago."_

The medicine cat's eyes jerked open. A mewl sounded from the forest.

She spun around, racing to the source of the sound. She was barely aware that the sun started to rise as she left camp.

She almost tripped over a tiny kit.

Her black fur was streaked with blood from a wound on her shoulder. She stared up at Redfeather with unnatural dark gray eyes.

She carried the kit back as fast as she could-ordering her apprentice, Barepaw, to tell the leader that she had found a kit in the forest. A wounded kit.

She soon realized the wound wasn't deep. The blood clearly wasn't entirely her own.

Before long, the now clean kit fell asleep. The leader came in just as she nodded off.

"Oh, Goldenstar. You're here..."

The golden tom nodded.

"Goldenstar. We're letting her stay. There's no way I'm letting this kit die."

He nodded, not looked surprised.

Redfeather looked down, then looked back up at her leader.

"M-may I name her?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I-I'll wait."

Goldenstar left the cave not long after. StoneClan needed him...it was rude to say so though, "StoneClan needs me more than this stray kit."

The kit opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in StoneClan camp, little one."

She sat up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Redflower. What is your name, little one?"

"D-Dark. I think...I'm f-five moons old. Or am I six moons..."

"W-well, you look three moons."

"I'm six moons..."

The tiny kit stood up and stretched.

"D-Dark?"

The kit looked at Redflower, who was taken aback by the strength in her eyes. Yet...they were shattered. Confused.

"We are in StoneClan, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your leader is Goldenstar?"

"Yes...How far are you from home, Dark?"

"Home? I don't have a home."

Redflower leaned over, licking the kit's uninjured shoulder.

"Well, you have one now, Dark. I'm sure Goldenstar will give you an apprentice ceremony."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Darkkit was eagerly awaiting the day she became an apprentice, even though it was still so far away.<p>

Redflower had gotten permission to take Darkkit out into the forest to gather herbs with her.

"Darkkit, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Darkkit asked.

"That rustling noise..."

A fox skidded out into the clearing, ripping through precious herbs.

"Ah..." Darkkit's eyes widened.

As the fox lunged at Redflower, a jet-black tom appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He grabbed Redflower by the scruff, throwing her out of the way of the fox.

He hissed, leaping at the fox and digging his claws into its neck.

Redflower struggled up. She hadn't been thrown far, but onto sharp stones. She was covered in bleeding scratches.

"R-Redflower..." Darkkit whispered.

The tom hissed in pain as he was thrown against a tree.

The fox was upon him in an instant-its jaws biting down on his leg.

"No!" Darkkit shrieked, leaping forward and digging her claws into the huge bit down on it as hard as she could.

_Why am I doing this?_

She was thrown against a boulder...her vision was blurry.

_Why?_

The fox opened its jaws.

_Why...do I need..._

The tom yowled something-he dragged the fox away from her, managing to drag it to the ground and kill it.

_Why..._

He mewed something to Redflower, then picked her up.

_Why do I...  
><em>

They entered camp at some point. She was in the medicine cat's den...

_Why do I know that tom..._

_WHY?_


	2. Fire

Night opened his pale gray eyes.

He tried to sit up, but fell back at the pain in his leg and sides.

"Oh, you're awake."

He looked up. Redflower was looking at him. A tiny black she-cat was behind her, and a gray tom was next to her.

"You must be hungry...I'll get you something to eat," the black she-cat said, disappearing into a crack in the wall of the massive cave.

In a few moments, she stepped back in, a mouse that was almost too big for her to carry in her jaws.

She set it down in front of him, then disappeared into the shadows at the edge of the cave. He glanced up-a huge hole halfway up the front of the cave let light inside.

"Thank you..." he muttered, taking a few bites, then stopping.

"Huh? What's wrong? Does it taste bad?" Redflower asked, her green eyes widening in curiosity.

"N-no...I just...I've just never been able to eat much, even when there was plenty."

"Oh. Well, Night, you're a weirdo."

"I get that a lot..." Night muttered as his mind wandered back to the small exchanging of names in that blood-stained clearing.

"Night? That's your name?"

"Yes."

The tiny she-cat glanced at the disappearing tail of the red she-cat, her apprentice before her in the exit.

"I'm Darkpaw. I'm seven moons old...but I was only made an apprentice yesterday. I was just running errands in here.

"Apprentice...that's a cat in training, right?" Night asked.

Darkpaw nodded. She had clearly noticed when he had opened his eyes a crack yesterday.

"Night...No. Never mind."

Darkpaw turned around, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Darkpaw! Hi!"<p>

She ignored the embarrassed brown tom-he was just an awkward idiot.

She sat down outside the huge cave where the Apprentices slept, trained, and played.

"Um...Hi."

She turned her head. A black-and-white tom was standing beside her.

"Shut up."

"Um...you're Darkpaw, right? I-I'm Stormpaw...although I know they call me Manipulator behind my back.

Darkpaw looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Interesting."

"Um...if you had a nickname what would it be?"

"Something along the lines of Gray-eyes," Darkpaw said, turning to face him.

Stormpaw blinked. He had such nice blue eyes.

"I wish my eyes were like yours..."

"Nah. You have nice eyes."

"Ah-Uhm! N-no I don't! Lots of cats have eyes like mine! My...uhm...er...uh...Grandma did! She had big blue eyes as well..."

Darkpaw purred in amusement, turning away and walking past the huge cave entrance towards a narrow hole in the side of camp.

She made sure no one was looking, and slipped inside.

After a moment, the tunnel widened out into a beautiful cave. A beam of sunlight shone through a hole in the roof.

She was overlooking a huge cavern. Glowing stones of all colors lined the walls, all reflecting in a lake far below her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She spun around. Night stood behind her, his gray eyes like her own reflecting the glowing stones like twin lakes.

"Yes...it is...but...how did you know this was here?"

"There's an entrance on the other side as well. It's smaller, and harder to get through, but...once you're through, you're safe. I had no clue it was so close to StoneClan..."

Night took a step forward, then winced, gritting his teeth.

"Oh! Are you alright?"

Night nodded. He shifted his weight off his injured leg.

"Night! COME BACK!"

Redflower burst through entrance behind them, and froze when she saw the two, almost identical cats, standing there, side by side, their gray eyes narrowed in surprise.

"You two..."

Darkpaw brushed past her.

"I'm sorry. I must train."

Night blinked, also brushing past the medicine cat.

"I got no intention of staying here."

Redflower spun around.

"Wait!

* * *

><p>"...Then from this moment onward, you will be known as Darkclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and selflessness."<p>

"Nightfire! Darkclaw! Nightfire! Darkclaw!"

The two warriors stood, side by side. It had taken Nightfire a while to heal, and then to master hunting. It was almost the same with Darkclaw-only she hadn't taken as long to heal.

They were almost the same size by now.

"Darkclaw! Congratulations!" Stormsky said. The black-and-white tom now had bits of gray-they hadn't been noticeable before.

"Thanks."

"You're so calm..." Brakenpaw, the younger apprentice said. He still had a crush on Darkclaw...

"She knows, idiot!" Stormsky teased.

During their shared vigil, it started to rain. The almost identical cats ducked under a rock overhang, shivering in their shared silence.

At last, the camp started to stir. The rain lifted, showing a beautiful, clear, perfect sky.

"You can both talk now," Skyclaw said. The kind deputy purred in amusement as they both yawned, mewing their thanks.

"Hey, Darkclaw! Nightfire! You can sleep until sun-high. By the edge of the Warriors Cave."

They both nodded their thanks to Stormsky, going in and curling up on some spare moss.

Sun-high came too soon.

They were hunting-not on a patrol, the fresh-kill pile was empty and there were only border patrols-when they heard it. A rustling in the bushes.

"Look out!" Darkclaw shrieked.


	3. Claw

She came like a storm-quick, angry, and reluctant to leave.

Nightfire ducked as a black she-cat sailed over him, hitting the ground, rolling, and leaping to her feet.

"What the..." Nightfire muttered as he ducked a wild blow from the she-cat.

Darkclaw but down on she cat's tail, dragging her back.

_Why do we fight in the same way? _Nightfire thought as he leaped, dragging the she-cat to the ground.

She wriggled free quickly, clawing at Nightfire's face.

He jerked back, blood quickly covering half his face from to cuts-one above his left eye, one below.

Darkclaw dragged the she-cat back as Nightfire blinked, and lunged forward again.

The she-cat spun around, managing to land a blow on Darkclaw's face. She winced as blood streamed from a cut on her face.

"Night, remember what you've sacrificed for this. It was the wrong choice, you fool."

He took a step back, eyes widening as he recognized the she-cat.

The she-cat fled. He did nothing to stop her, staring at the ground.

"We heard yowls...Those cuts look horrific!"

The three cats stood nearby, blabbing on and on.

"I've had worse cuts."

Nightfire walked past them. A huge scar on his shoulder caught the dim light, the red tint showing just how recent it was. Only a few moons...

Nightfire walked into camp, dimly aware of Darkclaw and the three boring warriors behind him.

Nightfire sat down in the nearest and darkest shadow, licking his paw and pulling it down over his eye. He winced as pain flared in the two deep cuts.

"Are you all right? Should I get some cobwebs? How come you're not really bothered by all that blood loss?"

He looked up at a brown she-cat with gleaming amber eyes.

"Oh, right...I'm Hazelvoice. Probably because I talk a lot. Isn't that a weird name though? You have a better name than me by far...Darkclaw, right?"

He blinked, drawing his paw down over his eye again, wiping off most of the blood.

"I'm Nightfire, and there's less blood than it looks."

"Sorry 'bout that! I'll just..uhm...try and remember that!"

Nightfire rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Sorry, but I think I'll go to the medicine cat's den for these."

"Oh...sorry to distract you..."

As he walked by, Hazelvoice realized just how small he was.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Nightfire muttered. They were battle training(nothing else to do) by the edge of camp. A slightly older warrior named Mistfang had shoved the left side of his face into the ground.<p>

"Sorry! I forgot you were cut there..."

"It's fine," Nightfire said, standing back up.

The pale gray she-cat blinked.

"Actually, the cut under your eye is bleeding almost as much as when you came into camp yesterday.

Hazelvoice shoved him towards the medicine den, yelling at him the entire time.

"Damn rocks..." He muttered as he left the medicine den.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Darkclaw...um...Can we go hunting together?"<p>

She turned around. A pale brown she-cat was behind her, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Sure, Fernroot."

"You're so good at that..." Fernroot sighed a few minutes later, as Darkclaw brought down a crow.

Darkclaw jerked away from it.

"Don't touch it. It's ill."

Fernroot leaned over, looking at it.

"What do you mean? It's a little fat, but that's good..."

Darkclaw had already disappeared into the forest.

Fernroot sighed, picking it up and walking towards camp.

She squinted as she stepped out of the protection of the woods into the cold wind.

As she struggled across the stretch of grass, Darkclaw darted past her.

Dropping the crow, Fernroot called, "Hey, Darkclaw!"

She turned around.

_Wait, that's not..._

"I'm Nightfire."

He turned back to camp, entering in a few moments.

Fernroot followed him, the crow in her jaws. For some reason, the feathers tasted like mouse bile in her jaws.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nightfire!"<p>

Nightfire turned around.

"What?"

Hazelvoice darted up to him, looking twice as happy as she usually did.

"Hey, do wanna hear my opinions on the StoneClan-WaterClan rivalry?"

"No." Nightfire responded flatly.

"Hey, where did you get that huge scar on your shoulder? How's you survive that?"

"Shut up," Nightfire responded, narrowed his eyes. He was starting to get tempted to step away.

"How come your eyes are gray? I've never seen anyone else with gray eyes."

Hazelvoice didn't both waiting for an answer.

"Oh I forgot to tell you-You're going to the Gathering tonight."

Nightfire blinked. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem!" Hazelvoice ran off, talking to anyone who she could.

"Nightfire?"

He turned around. Sunclaw, one of the senior warriors stood behind him.

"Yes?"

"Goldenstar wants to see you."

Nightfire nodded, walking towards a small hole in the rock of the canyon. Slipping inside, he struggled up the tunnel until his paws were scraped and bleeding.

"Hello, Nightfire," Goldenstar said, even though his back was turned.

Nightfire just paused, nodding as Goldenstar turned around.

"Come on."

Nightfire followed him back down the tunnel. At some point they turned. They turned again. And again. And of course, he left a trail of blood behind him as he limped along on bloody paws. The rocks stabbed into his feet at every painful step.

Suddenly, Goldenstar spun around.

"You've kept going so far! Now, stay here until you find your way out."

Goldenstar faded into the darkness.

"Wait!" Nightfire yowled, but the shadows swallowed his voice.

He glanced around. Dim light shone from glowing pebbles on the ground.

He spun around at the sound of a growl.

A huge...thing flew at him, sinking its fangs into his shoulder.

_I've never felt pain like this..._

* * *

><p>Darkclaw looked behind her. Her shoulder throbbed dimly, as she heard, far away and quiet, a scream of agony, and her eyes seemed to flicker with a dim vision of blood and darkness.<p>

_Nightfire!_


	4. In Your Eyes

Darkclaw raced back to camp. She ran along, skidding into camp. Her paws were bleeding and she didn't even care.

"Hey, Darkclaw-"

"Later!" She yowled back.

Darkclaw winced as she ran into a tunnel. The rocks scraped her paws as she blindly followed her instincts, tunnel after tunnel. Without even thinking, she memorized the path she took.

"Nightfire..." Darkclaw whispered. "Nightfire, don't die..."

Maybe it was the fear, but her thoughts seemed to slow as only one thought entered her mind.

_Why do I care so much? Why?_

At last, she came upon a cave. A hairless things with huge, limp wings were attacking a shadow.

Long muzzle. Huge, gray and red fangs. Huge, long claws on big feet scraped the shrieking, blood-covered tom.

With a shriek, she leaped onto the back of it, tearing her claws into its long, thin neck as she clambered up it, tearing her claws into its eyes, ripping out its ears. She leaped at one of the wings, tearing it to shreds.

She attack its legs and its belly. She was barely aware as it bit her repeatedly, as her black pelt started to have a red tint.

At last, it fled.

She turned to Nightfire. He was bleeding heavily from a huge wound on his shoulder...and side, probably.

"Don't die...please..." She muttered as she lifted the unconscious tom.

It was hard to struggle blindly through the tunnels, at long last finding her way out of the maze.

"Darkclaw! Nightfire! What happened...?"

As the tom's scruff slipped from her jaws and she fell to the ground, one lonely thought echoed through her mind.

_Somebody, anybody, save us from this hell...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nightfire opened his eyes, and immediately had to hold back a shriek of pain. It faded quickly, which was lucky...<p>

He glanced around the medicine the best he could-which meant not very well.

Darkclaw lay on a bed of mossnear him. For a moment, he thought her eyes were open, but then he realized that light was hitting her face.

He managed to look towards the entrance. Goldenstar sat there, staring at him.

His eyes were a blinding white. His golden fur was perfect.

_But I thought he had green eyes..._

He stood up and left. Nightfire watched as the golden tom left the den, struggling to stay awake.

"Idiot...why would you _look _at him?"

Darkclaw's eyes had jerked open. Her head was up, her ears tilted back slightly. Her tail twitched angrily.

_Gray eyes..._

Darkclaw hissed in annoyance. She pulled her paw back slightly, then winced as she moved it back forward.

_Exactly like my own._

"Thank you."

Darkclaw whipped her head around to stare at him.

"What?"

Nightfire stared at the ground for a moment, then right back at her. She twitched slightly, as if she saw her own eyes in his.

"You saved my life...and for some reason, I feel like this isn't the first time."

Darkclaw blinked, then turned her head away.

"I...It was was anyone would do."

_It wasn't, Darkclaw. You are braver than I have ever been._

Nightfire stared at her for a moment, then lay his head down again.

_Who are we, really_?

He drifted off into unconsciousness, unaware of what was waiting for him.

Darkclaw sighed as she looked up at the hole in the front. She could see the sky from where she lay. The pain throbbing in her side was almost gone whenever she looked up at the sky...

* * *

><p>Nightclaw seemed to be in the tunnels again. He was there, fighting for his life against the beast.<p>

But he couldn't move.

Chains held him back, exactly as if claws were dragging him away.

He saw his expression of fear...And for a moment, it was someone else.

"It's all right. You don't have to save me now...just remember, you must become strong..."

That someone who spoke to him suddenly tore the beast apart as if it were nothing. Then...he realized that it was Darkclaw, the scar on her shoulder gone, the wound on her side disappeared as if it was just a slight scratch.

She turned around, disappearing as transparent wings spread from her shoulders, disappearing as quickly as they had come.

Nightfire jerked open his eyes. Redflower was looking down at him, her green eyes oddly blank.

"You are awake."

"Obviously..." Nightfire grumbled. His eyes narrowed. Redflower had left the den.

He hissed in shock as a brand on her shoulder shone through the dust motes.

A crescent.

A crescent moon.

Goldenstar's warrior name had, for some reason been Goldenmoon.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Nightfire and Darkclaw had healed almost fully, to the extent that they were able to fight.<p>

They crept together at the edge of camp.

Goldenstar had complete control over the cats. His eyes were always blinding white now.

Nightfire and Darkclaw slipped into the cave with the glowing stones and the lake.

They had skidded down to the water, and were hiding under the huge cliffs.

"Nightfire?"

He looked up, and stifled a shriek of terror.

A huge rogue had leaped down from the sky. He had wings.

_Wings._

He stumbled as he hit the ground.

Nightfire stifled a hiss of anger as the rogue advanced on them.

He suddenly lunged for Nightfire, throwing him into the air, then leaping up and grabbing his throat in huge jaws.

Nightfire cried out in a wordless yowl of terror as he was slammed against the cliff face.

Darkclaw stood behind him, shaking. When pushed, she was strong. But when not pushed...she was weak.

"Fight..." Nightfire choked out as blood dripped down his neck.

"If you live...you win...if you die...you lose...and you can't win if you don't..."

Nightfire struggled to choke out the last word.

"Fight!"

* * *

><p>Darkclaw's eyes widened.<p>

_Fight..._

She took a step backwards as she gritted her teeth, then she lunged forward, claws extended, no longer shaking.

_Fight!_


	5. Wings of Nothingness

"You tiny, injured cats did this..."

Goldenstar stared at the winged tom. He lay on the ground, blood flowing from a huge wound on his neck.

"Yes, we know how amazing we are," Darkclaw muttered as she pressed cobwebs to the cuts in Nightfire's neck.

"Um...I thought I could help..."

Darkclaw looked up. A gray she-cat stood nearby, head down. The light from the glowing stones showed her brilliant blue eyes and white tail-tip.

"Oh...um, could you help Goldenstar get that tom up the cliff?"

"Okay then..." the she-cat muttered, moving towards the corpse and the horrified leader.

"That's Slatefang," Nightfire said quietly when they were out of the cave. "Believe it or not, she's actually in line to becoming the next deputy. She just hates talking most of the time."

Darkclaw nodded, remembering how complicated the system was. Everything from lowly young warrior, like her and Nightfire, to in line to become deputy, like Slatefang, to Goldenstar, leader and receiver of prophecies. Or so they say...

* * *

><p>A moon later, after Skyclaw decided to retire, the gray she-cat Slatefang moved into the position of Deputy.<p>

Everyone had started to respect Nightfire, calling him Swift, and Darkclaw, calling her Wings.

Swift and Wings were some of the highest positions in StoneClan.

"Got it!" Darkclaw yelped as she pulled a hawk from the sky, killing it with a slam to the ground.

"Good catch!" Stormsky called, picking up his own catch-a mouse and a sparrow.

"We're going back. It's about to rain," Slatesky called from the top of a spiky boulder.

The three cats ran together, their catches in the jaws, the rocky ground below them quickly turning gray with the rain.

"Hey, you're back!" Hazelvoice called from her job of weaving vines together to provide a screen over the entrance to the nursery. Her cheerful voice contrasted with the dull sky.

Darkclaw was the only one to nod in a hello. They had become decent friends since Redflower had found Darkclaw in the forest.

"Hi!" A brown tom called from the apprentice's den, along with a clatter of rocks.

"Hello, Mudfang. Still fixing up that rockfall?" Darkclaw said as she set the hawk down inside the entrance of the nursery, next to the apprentice's cave.

"Yeah...hey, Nightfire, some help please!" Mudfang called.

Nightfire poked his head out of the elder's den.

"Just a second."

Darkclaw entered the warrior's den, walking over to a crevice in the wall, putting the rabbit she had also caught inside.

After stepping out into the rain again, Darkclaw was called over by Rockfall, a gray-and-brown she-cat.

"Hey, Darkclaw, I know you just went hunting, but the elders don't have anything."

Darkclaw nodded, following the winding path up the side of the canyon, lined by caves and huge rocks.

Stepping out onto the huge, flat, rocky space, Darkclaw stared at the ground around her.

A vole, desperate to hide, ducked under a rock near her.

Darkclaw brought it down instantly, disregarding the hunting techniques she was taught. Why bother when you could just leap and pull it to the ground?

"Darkclaw?"

She turned around. Rockfall stood behind her. She already had a rabbit in her jaws.

"This should be enough for now. It's starting to rain harder."

Darkclaw nodded.

"You take this down. I'll be a moment."

After Rockfall had gone, Darkclaw looked up at the gray sky.

"Where..." Darkclaw whispered.

"Help!"

She spun around, racing to the source of the sound.

A tiny black she-cat was dangling off the edge of a steep cliff. Darkclaw recognized the kit as Shadowkit, a rogue found by her dead mother and siblings, and had somehow lost her memories.

A she-cat who, essentially, had never known her mother.

She looked up to Darkclaw like a sibling.

"Shadowkit!" Darkclaw shrieked as cats rushed out at the loud, pitiful cries from above.

The tiny paws slipped as the dirt crumbled beneath them.

Taking a deep breath, Darkclaw leaped with no hesitation.

She grabbed the she-cat by the scruff midair.

She landed on the path pretty high up, and fell again.

_If I die here, Shadowkit won't survive either._

She realized that Shadowkit had gray eyes, too.

Time seemed to slow as she twisted, landing on a huge boulder, and leaped down gracefully. It was as if wings spread into nothingness, lending her the ability to survive anything.

"That was amazing!"

"You actually did that!"

Darkclaw and Shadowkit were quickly surrounded by the entire Clan. The only one who stayed out was Nightfire, who simply sat at the edge of the crowd, looking straight at them. The kind happiness in his eyes shocked Darkclaw. He always had that cold, piercing expression...

The rain continued to fall from the sky. Night fell, after a while. And the silent figure of Nightfire still sat there, eyes open, staring at the sky.

Darkclaw was asleep, along with everyone else.

Nightfire stared up at the jet-black sky.

A night with no stars. A night as dark as his fur.

At some point, it stopped raining.

When dawn came, Nightfire was asleep in a crevice at the edge of camp.

The huge Clan stirred. Nightfire slipped into the massive crowd, his gray eyes as cold as always.

Darkclaw was at the edge of camp, trying to go hunt, but kept having to bat a moss ball at Shadowkit. The tiny she-kit at last let the warrior go.

Nightfire was on patrol with Slatefang and Hazelvoice. The day was perfectly ordinary. Calm, relaxed, and cheerful. The puddles in camp were all over the kits', warriors', and apprentices', pelts. The kits were having a very good time in the big, muddy puddles.

Nightfire spun around, his fur bristling. Slatefang said something, but he ignored it.

A huge, snowy white tom leaped out of the undergrowth, claws extended, yowling a challenge at the tiny patrol.


End file.
